Les apparences peuvent parfois être trompeuse
by faberritanapowa
Summary: Rachel Berry vient d'arriver dasn son nouveau lycée et va peut-être faire des rencontres interressante ou bien ce rendre compte que les glee club ne sont pas nécessairement tous normaux.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello hello! **

**Un petit faberry juste pour vous! J'espère que vous aimerez!**

* * *

Rachel marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs de Mc Kinley sans ce soucier des regards mauvais se posant sur elle. C'était sa première journée dans son nouveau lycée et elle semblait faire bien mauvaise impression avec son polo a cerf et sa jupe plus que hideuse. Pourtant, la brunette ne le remarquais point, étant trop exciter de rencontrer les autre membre du glee club au quel elle venait juste de s'inscrire. Bien sûr, ce disait elle, aucun d'eux ne pourras m'égaler mais certain pourrais peut-être faire de bon choriste. C'est donc avec une certaine joie, et un peu d'appréhension, qu'elle passa la porte de la salle de chant où elle resta figée quelque instants.

Pas étonnant vue le spectacle au quel elle avait droit; Un homme avec une affreuse chemise, certainement le professeur, ce tenait au milieu de la pièce en essayant de retenir une hispanique de sauter sur un garçon a crête. Le gars en question avait sa guitare dans les main près a l'abaisser dès que la latino qui ce tortillait dans les bras du bouclé, s'approcherais un peu trop. Derrière lui, ce cachait un géant qui était recroquevillé sur une chaise, les main devant le visage. À sa droite, Rachel vit un blondinet a la bouche surdimensionné qui parlait avec un handicapé en chaise roulante en changeant sa voix pour tenter de faire des imitation alors que son ami s'esclaffait. Un peu plus haut, une blonde en habit de cheerleders discutait d'un certain lord Tubbington avec un black bien enrobée qui semblais ne pas tout a fait comprendre ce que la blonde racontait. Au fond a droite, un couple d'asiatique s'embrassait langoureusement semblant ce ficher de ce qui arrivait devant. Quelque chaise a gauche d'eux ce tenait deux garçon, dont un ayant l'air d'avoir abusé du gel et l'autre qui était plutôt bien habillé pour un gars, qui ce tenait la main en regardant la chicane qui ce produisait devant eux, pas le moins surpris du monde. Mais ce qui attira vraiment le regard de Rachel Berry ne fut ni l'espèce d'illuminé qui parlait d'un chat (ce que Rachel avait remarqué lorsque la blonde avait hurlé: Mais j'ai dit a mon chat de ne plus fumé!), ni la femme a la peau halé qui proférait des paroles incompréhensible en espagnol, ce fut la beauté blonde qui lisait tranquillement un livre debout dans le fond gauche de la petite pièce. Ce fut d'ailleurs elle qui la remarqua la première en relevant la tête pour vérifier que tout le monde était encore en vie.

La blonde lui sourit gentiment en s'approchant d'elle tranquillement. Arriver a sa hauteur elle lui tendit la main, que la brunette ce pressa de serrer, et lui montra le couloir pour lui signifier qu'elle serait mieux pour parler dehors vue tout le raffuts de la salle de chant. Rachel resta figée quelque seconde au contact de leur peau et ne compris pas tout de suite quand la blonde montra l'extérieur, mais fini par ce ressaisir et ouvrir la porte pour laisser l'inconnue passer devant elle.

Une fois en dehors de la pièce, la plus ancienne membre du glee club ce retourna face a la nouvelle venue.

-Quinn, dit la blonde en tendant sa main de nouveau a la petite brune.

-Rachel, Rachel Berry! lui répondit Rachel après un moment d'hésitation, en lui serrant la main.

-Enchantée. T'es nouvelle ici? Je t'ai jamais vue dans le lycée avant.

- Oui, je viens d'emménager a Lima avec mes papas. Et oui _mes_ papas puisque j'ai deux pères gai. Bien sur il n'y en a qu'un seul qui soit mon père biologique mais je les aimes tout les deux de façon égal. Avant on habitait a New York, mais papa H a eu une offre d'emploi ici et donc on a déménager. J'aimais bien New York. Broadway en particulier parce que j'adore la musique. Surtout lorsque c'est moi qui chante. Je chante extrêmement bien tu sais? C'Est pour sa que je me suis inscrite au glee club. Mais enfaite tes amis m'ont fait un peu peur. Surtout celle a la peau halé. Mais rien ne peut m'arrêter et peut-être que j'apprendrais des choses dans votre club. Parce que comme papa H dit toujours: La perfection est impossible, on ne peut que s'améliorer toujours et toujours. Et moi je crois toujours ce que disent mes papas surtout lorsqu'ils disent que je suis la meilleure. Mon but dans la vie est d'être une star sur Broadway, comme ma mère. Je ne voit plus beaucoup ma mère c'est temps si et sa m'attriste un peu. Quand je vais la revoir je veux être encore meilleure chanteuse que la dernière fois...

Quinn regarda Rachel avec de grand yeux. Jamais elle n'avait entendue quelqu'un parler aussi vite et aussi longtemps! Elle ce demandais comment une si petite chose pouvais autant parler lorsque que la porte derrière elles s'ouvrit coupant ainsi la brune dans son monologue sans fin.

Ayant entendue la porte s'ouvrir, Rachel s'était retourné pour voir tout le glee club la fixé de manière différente. Le géant semblait apprécier les jambes de la brunette puisqu'il ne les lâchait plus du regard et bavait presque. Le garçon a crête fessait un sourire qui devait certainement ce vouloir séducteur. La grande blonde, l'homme au gel, l'autre garçon accrocher a son bras, le professeur, la black et l'handicapé la regardaient avec un mélange d'intrigue et de joie. Les deux asiatique souriait simplement. La latino roula des yeux en soupirant et en marmonnant quelque chose du genre, pas une autre.

-Ravie de te voir... Rachel c'est sa? demanda le plus vieux du groupe.

-ou... oui messieurs.

Un silence malaisant plana dans l'air suite a l'affirmation de la brunette, puisqu'aucun des jeunes ne savait quoi dire.

-Mais quelqu'un pourrais avoir l'obligeance de m'expliquer qu'est-ce que c'est que ce nain? Rompit soudainement le silence l'hispanique au sang chaud.

-Sanny soit gentille s'il te plait. minauda la blonde en prenant la main de la latino dans la sienne.

-Ouai _Sanny_, soit gentille! Redit Quinn toujours derrière Rachel, elle ne t'as rien fait donc lâche la!

-Ouah! calme toi Blondie! Répondit l'hispanique. Je te la volerais, pas t'inquiète.

-Ah. ah. ah. Très mature Lespez!

Les deux ce fusillèrent du regard quelque instant avant que le professeur ne tape dans c'est main.

- Bon il est temps de retourner en classe les jeunes! Dit-il pour désamorcer le conflit. Quinn tu pourras expliquer a Rachel où nous en somme dans la compétition et comment on fonctionne?

Quinn ce retourna vers sont professeur et souri.

-Sans problème messieurs Shue. dit-elle en prenant Rachel par la main.

Tout le monde entra dans la salle de chant de nouveau et s'assit, pendant que l'hispanique regarda Rachel et Quinn d'un œil mauvais.

* * *

**Voilà voilà! fini pour la prologue! Alors? vous aimez? vous détester? vous en avez rien a faire? **

**Et ben dite moi le! c'est a sa que serve les review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mille fois merci pour les reviews, les favorit et les follower! Sa fait tellement plaisir!**

**Je voulais sortir le chapitre 2 plus tôt mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps. Par contre je vais essayer de publier le prochain mardi ou jeudi.**

**bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Pov Rachel**

J'étais assise à côté de Quinn, vous savez la magnifique blonde qui est venue m'accueillir pendant que c'est dégénérer s'engeulait ou se léchais les amidale, ce qui d'après moi est complètement inutile. Parce que tout ce qui m'enlève du temps pour pratiquer mon chant ou mes études est inutile, et donc les petit-ami, les embrassades et les autres passe-temps étrange des membres du glee club, font partie des choses sans importance. Donc je disais... Ah oui! J'étais assise à côté de Quinn alors que le professeur, dont je ne connais pas encore le nom, parlait du thème de la semaine, lorsque la blonde ce retourne vers moi et commence à me parler.

-Vue que tu ne connais personne ici sa te dit que je te les présente un peu?

-Avec plaisir, lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire, c'est toujours bon de faire de nouvelle rencontre. Sa me permet de préparé de nouveau personnage pour mes rôles sur Broadway plus tard. Tu sais que c'est très important de penser à son avenir? Sans sa tu ne feras jamais rien de ta vie et...

Je m'interromps dans mon discours, ayant l'impression d'être observer. Je me regarde Quinn en face de moi qui elle regarde derrière moi avec un regard noir. Je me retourne et je remarque que tout le monde nous observe. Je n'avais pas fait attention en avertissant Quinn sur les dangers du futur sans préparation et j'ai probablement parlé trop fort. Moi qui aime être le centre d'attraction normalement, j'ai un peu de mal avec le fait que tout le Glee Club me regarde avec de grands yeux. Je me mets à rougir rapidement.

-Bravo le Hobbit, tu viens de battre le record du monologue le plus ennuyant du monde! En plus d'avoir gagné celui de l'animal le plus hideux de la planète. Félicitation, vraiment c'est un exploit.

Les paroles de l'hispanique me blessèrent mais je ne le montra pas. Une star ne doit jamais montré qu'elle est en colère. Par contre, je sentie du mouvement derrière moi. Puis, un bras s'enroula autour de mes épaules.

-Ferme la Satan! Elle ne t'a rien fait donc lâche-la un peu!

Quinn m'a rapprocher d'elle en prenant ma défense et étrangement je me sens bien contre elle. Je viens de la rencontrer mais je lui fais déjà entièrement confiance.

-Va te faire foutre Fabray! On t'a rien demandé! Et de toute façon je n'ai fait que dire ce que tout le monde pensait, alors y'a rien de mal. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ta nouvelle petite, mais alors là vraiment petite, protéger est affreuse!

Je me recule un peu pour être plus proche de la blonde derrière moi. Elle resserre son emprise et je me détends un peu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y Lespez? T'es jalouse? dit Quinn pendant qu'elle ce rapproche de moi.

-Pourquoi Sanny serait jalouse de la nouvelle? Parce qu'elle a de superbes jambes?

Mon regard ce pose sur la personne qui vient de parler, l'autre blonde. Elle nous regarde, Quinn, la folle et moi. Je la trouve vraiment é... Mais attendez! Elle vient de dire que j'avais de superbes jambes?

-Britt... Je suis jalouse de rien ni personne. Simplement parce que je suis avec la plus merveilleuse fille du monde.

La grande blonde va embrasser l'hispanique en souriant. Je ne comprends pas du tout ce qui vient de ce passer... Il y a quelque secondes a peine, la latino était en train de m'insulter et d'engeuler Quinn pendant que tout le monde nous épiait. Alors que maintenant tout le monde était retourné a leur occupation et plus personne ne me parlais. La seule chose qui me rassure sur le fait que je ne viens pas de tout halluciner, est qu'il a toujours un bras et un corps chaud collé contre le mien. Je tourne un peux la tête pour voir Quinn qui fixe encore la brune. Elle semble s'en rendre compte puisqu'elle me lâche et ce retourne le rouge au joues.

-humm... Désolé... C'était un peu inapproprié de te prendre comme sa alors qu'on ce connais à peine...

Je souris face à sa gêne et pose une main sur son bras.

-Sa ne ma pas vraiment dérangé, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu m'as même rassuré.

**Pov Quinn**

Ma peau ce réchauffe à l'endroit où sa main est posé. Je n'ose pas vraiment la regarder de peur de voir un regard apeuré dans c'est yeux. Elle commence à parler mais je ne l'écoute pas vraiment... Je suis plutôt concentrer sur le fait que j'étais à quelques centimètre d'elle i peine une minute. C'est bizarre, normalement je ne suis pas du genre à prendre la défense des gens. Même que je suis souvent celle qui les fait souffrir. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je la protège de Santana qui est pourtant mon acolite et surtout ma meilleure amie.

-Quinn? Tu n'as qu'à me le dire si tu veux que je me taise.

Je lève la tête pour regarder la petite brune qui vient de m'interpellé. Elle semble déçue que je ne l'écoute pas. Vite je dois trouver un moyen de faire semblant que je l'ai écouté! Je n'ai pas envie de la décevoir!

-Euh... Je... Je me demandais si tu voulais venir manger avec moi ce midi.

Wow! Bravo Fabray! C'est vraiment tout ce que t'as trouvé pour te tirer de là? Sa ne marcheras jamais...

-C'est une très bonne idée! Comme sa on pourra apprendre à mieux ce connaitre! Alors on va manger où? Il fait beau alors on pourrait aller dehors. J'adore prendre mon repas avec le vent qui souffle dans mes cheveux. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment à New York puisque mon école était en plein centre de la ville.

Ou peut-être que oui finalement. Je souris devant le monologue de Rachel. Cette fille n'arrête vraiment jamais de parlé. Je devrais peut-être lui répondre pour la faire taire et que les autres ne nous fixe pas comme tout à l'heure.

-Dehors? Sa peut être sympas. Alors on dit ce midi sur les estrades du terrain de foot?

-D'accord! Sa va être super am...

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la cloche signifiant la fin de glee sonne. Je ramasse mon livre et lui dit au revoir, puis me dépêche de sortir. Je veux coincer Lopez avant qu'elle ne parte à son prochain cour. J'ai deux trois mots à lui dire...

**Pov Santana**

La cloche vien de sonner et je prends rapidement la main de Brittany pour sortir d'ici au plus vite. Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur de Fabray, mais je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de m'énerver devant ma Britt-Britt. Je sais qu'elle déteste la violence et entre moi et Fabray sa peut facilement devenir sportif. Surtout lorsqu'elle est comme sa! Justement elle est rarement comme sa avec moi. Je veux dire, le regard qu'elle ma lancé quand j'ai insulté la naine, c'est celui qu'elle réserve au idiot de footballeur quand il jette des slushie a un membre du glee club! Je me demande vraiment ce qu'elle lui trouve a se hobbit. Une chose est sûr moi je ne l'aime vraiment pas.

**Pov narrateur**

Rachel ce lève doucement de sa chaise. Elle est seule dans la salle de chant les autres élèves étant partie assez vite et le professeur ayant été appelé dans le bureau du directeur. Elle regarde partout autour d'elle en pensant à la belle blonde qui avait pris sa défense. À l'opposer de la porte ce trouve une vitre derrière laquelle est placé un plutôt petit trophée sur lequel l'on pouvait voir communal de graver. C'est à cet endroit que la brunette ce dirigea en premier. Elle comprit rapidement que le glee club n'avait gagné que ce trophée depuis sa création. Elle était entrain d'observer la photo des élèves et leur prof afficher juste à coté de la vitrine, lorsqu'une voix forte s'éleva derrière elle.

-Alors Lopez ne t'as pas trop fait peur?

Rachel ce retourne au son de la voix et tombe devant...

* * *

**La suite mardi ou jeudi comme je l'ai mentionné plus haut. J'espère que vous avez aimez!  
D'après vous, qui es dans la salle de chant avec notre Rachel internationnal? Je vous laisse chercher!  
Review please! C'est gratuit et sa fait extrèmement plaisir!**


End file.
